


Hostage

by King_of_Kinks



Series: Dead By Daylight [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Electricity, Emotional Manipulation, Erotic Electrostimulation, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_of_Kinks/pseuds/King_of_Kinks
Summary: Dwight finds himself unable to resist Doctor Carter's charm, going back to the Institute countless of times, but this time the Doctor has a pleasant surprise for the nervous leader.





	Hostage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myself/gifts).



It was like an addiction. No matter how badly he was hurt, he kept going back to him. He couldn't stop, always wanted more. Maybe it was some kind of Stockholm syndrome? In this realm, you didn't have much to choose from. 

* * *

 

Every time he went there it was cold. Snow falling from the sky and his glasses fogging up from his own hot breath. Dwight quickly stepped inside the Institute, not wanting to linger around outside. He didn't want anyone to see. He didn't want anyone to know he kept returning to this place.   
His steps echoed through the empty halls. Even though the layout was always confusing to him, he always found his way into the office.   
And there he was, The Doctor, sitting at his desk and reading his documents. Dwight never understood the Doctor's work but he didn't dare to ask.   
He cleared his throat to make the Doctor aware of his presence. The sudden loud voice made him flinch.

"AH DWIGHT! I SEE YOU ARE BACK ONCE AGAIN!" a laughter followed, making Dwight feel even more embarrassed about this whole thing, but it was too late to turn back. The Doctor gestured Dwight to come over and sit on his lap and Dwight followed obediently. "YOU ARE HERE FOR YOUR TREATMENT, CORRECT?" The Doctor loved to make Dwight say it out loud, see the embarrassment and the lust in the smaller man's eyes.   
"Y-yes... I want it... my treatment... Please treat me, Doctor Carter..." Dwight begged, placing his hands on the killer's shoulders, flinching every time the electricity gave him a shock, but giving him pleasure at the same time. The Doctor didn't hesitate, unbuckling Dwight's belt to pull down his pants. Dwight shivered as the cold air hit his bare cheeks and thighs. He knew he wouldn't feel cold for too long.   
The Doctor placed two fingers to Dwight's lips before he pushed them into Dwight's mouth. The young man already knew what to do, licking and sucking on the Doctor's fingers, gasping every time he felt a shock. He felt his pants getting tighter and the heat in his abdomen growing stronger. God, he wanted him so badly. As if Doctor Carter read his thought's, he pulled his fingers out of Dwight's mouth. One hand caressed Dwight's hips, hitting him with electricity, eliciting a gasp or even a quiet moan. He didn't let the nervous leader wait, pressing his spit wet fingers against Dwight's hole.   
Dwight was so desperate he started grinding against the Doctor's fingers, pushing against them, hoping the other man would understand. Carter waited for another second to enjoy Dwight's expression before he pushed his fingers inside the leader.   
  
Dwight couldn't hold back a moan, basically riding the Doctor's fingers. "WHAT A GOOD LITTLE BOY YOU ARE!" The Doctor hit him with another shock, this time harder, making the boy moan louder. "P-please, I need it..." The Doctor gripped Dwight's hips so tightly that he left bruises. "YOU NEED WHAT?" Carter wanted to hear him say it.   
Dwight swallowed, taking a moment before he just blurted out the words. "Please just fuck me, Doctor Carter!" Carter pulled his fingers out of Dwight, grabbing the smaller man with both hands and turned him around to place him on the desk before him. Dwight's pants were pulled down to his ankles, completely exposing himself to the killer. He kept feeling the electricity hitting him as the other man groped his bare ass. "I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU! YOU'VE BEEN SUCH A GOOD BOY THAT I DECIDED YOU DESERVE A LITTLE REWARD!" Dwight lifted his head, a little confused and when he saw what the Doctor meant his eyes widened.  
At the door to the office stood another Doctor, looking exactly like the one behind him, the only difference being the height as the new Doctor was shorter by a good amount. The shorter Carter walked up to Dwight, stopping right in front of his face. "W͜e are g͏o͘in͝g ͘t̸o̵ ͝ha͝ve so ҉mu͏c̛h̷ ̨fu̡n, ͟li͏t͝t̕le one҉.͝ I̕'v͜e ͞hear͏d no̵thįng but̷ go͘od ͜a͝b҉out҉ yo͠u̕, ̶b̸ut w͝h̷y͡ ͜do͞n̛'t͟ ̨y͢ou ͘sh҉o̕w me ho̵w m̴u͘ch͜ of a g͞o̡o҉d̕ boy you̶ a͟r͝e͠?͏" Dwight let out a loud and surprised moan as merely speaking hit his fragile body with electricity, making him flinch. One Doctor was already overwhelming. Dwight was doubting if he could handle two. He wasn't even sure if the other was only an illusion or not. The shorter Doctor unzipped his pants, pulling them and his underwear down enough to free his cock. "I th̷ink͢ you ̨kn̶ow ҉wha͢t to ͏d͡o." Dwight moaned again, looking up at the killer before he started stroking the man's dick with one hand. The shorter Doctor was already hard, clearly enjoying the treatment Dwight gave him but craving a more intense feeling.  
  
The boy gasped as the taller Doctor fingered him again, preparing him with more spit so he could take him in. Dwight started giving the Doctor in front of him a few shy licks before he gained enough courage to begin sucking and licking the tip. However, both of the Doctor's did not have the patience to wait for a build up. Dwight moaned in pleasure as the taller Doctor shoved himself inside of him, pushing Dwight forward and right into the other Doctor who pushed forward to force his cock into Dwight's mouth. He only had a small moment to get used to the feeling before both started moving. He was glad he didn't have to move much, only lay on the desk and accept the pleasure both of them were giving him. At this point, he wasn't sure anymore who was giving him electroshocks, but he kept feeling them hit his body, giving him pleasure but also mess with his mind. He barely had time to breathe but he didn't care. Both killers were picking up on their pace, moving faster and rougher, beginning to care more about their own pleasure than Dwight's, but he didn't mind, he liked it, no he loved it. Something deep down inside of him wanted them to destroy him.  
He felt hands running their fingers through his hair and down his back. Not even the cock in his mouth could muffle his moans and screams. He was so close and judging by how loud both men were grunting and moaning they were too. Two hands were placed against his temples, releasing a powerful shock into his body, hitting all the right places. Dwight screamed all the way through his orgasm, barely feeling both men spill into him, filling him up. 

Dwight's body kept flinching even after both Carters pulled out of him, graceful enough to clean him up and help him put his clothes back on. He would spend a few more minutes laying on this desk to recover from this experience before he even dared to go back to the campfire. 


End file.
